Redburn fever- A Doctor can cure that
by EmmieSage
Summary: When Rose is struck down by an alien illness The Doctor will do whatever it takes to nurse her back to health.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor slammed the TARDIS door behind him. He turned to Rose who's breathing was heaving from having to run, again. Though her cheeks were red and she was thoroughly puffed out she gave the Doctor a cheeky grin. His hearts skipped a beat and he smiled back. Though he wouldn't admit it to himself, his attraction towards his pink and yellow companion had definitely grown since his regeneration.

"Right, where to now? There's a lovely market planet on the fifth sector of the Binary Galaxy. They make the best banana bread, you really must try it. Or we could go to the Unfett Union of Calloro. They have living buildings that can move whenever they want!" he rambled on to Rose as he quickly jumped towards the TARDIS's control panel. Rose slowly followed behind him. "Mind you that can make it hard to know exactly where people live."

"You really don't stop do you?" she said, sitting up on the control board. "We just fled for our lives again and you just want to pop off to the next planet?"

The Doctor stopped pressing the controls. He had forgotten that humans needed a lot more rest then Time Lords. Sometimes he forgot to stop and make sure they were alright. He wouldn't make that mistake with Rose though. No, she was special. As he looked back at her he noticed that her forehead was glistening with sweat and he could feel her body heat radiating into the air. Higher than it should have been.

"Alright, alright. We can stop for a bit." The Doctor gave in. Rose looked thoroughly relieved.

"Thanks Doctor. I'll just be in my room." Rose started walking towards the North hallway but her legs became so shaky that she had to stop and hold onto the rails. The Doctor turned around and seeing her struggle asked if she was alright.

"Yeah, I'm fine. just a little tired. Maybe a bit too much running." she reassured him, giving a meek smile with just the tiniest bit of tongue.

"Alright, you just let me know if something's wrong." The Doctor looked Rose in the eye, a serious demeanour suddenly coming over him. She promised him that she would before she left the control room.

The Doctor tried to concentrate on the TARDIS, her graphical input device was malfunctioning and he needed to fix it but his mind was still on Rose and the tiniest inkling that keep nagging at the back of his mind. Finally he gave up on his machine and decided to call it a night (or a day, you really couldn't tell on the TARDIS). Time Lords didn't need much sleep so he retired himself to his bedroom for a little light reading before 4 hours of sleep.

The Doctor started to become concerned when Rose had been in bed for the pass 14 hours. Even though he knew full well that humans tended to sleep for a while Rose had never been one to sleep in especially in the TARDIS when she knew that The Doctor would be waiting for her. He knocked on her door lightly at first. When there was no response, a little harder. Still no response. After a third attempt The Doctor decided that Rose would want him to come in if her life was in trouble and opened the door anyway. He quietly slipped into the soft lavender bedroom.

"Rose, are you alright?" he whisper towards the huge pile of sheets on the double bed. Again no response. So The Doctor silently passed through the darkened bedroom to her bedside. Rose was still sleeping and even though she was covered by countless bedcovers and sheets, she was violently shivering. Her pink skin was covered in bright red splotches and The Doctor felt his gut wrench. He would never forgive himself if she had caught some alien disease from a planet that he had taken her too. The Doctor put his hand to her forehead. Her temperature was much higher than it should have been, about 42 degrees.

"Rose." The Doctor gently nudged his companion and she rolled over in her sleep. Slowly she started to stir and open her eyes.

"D-doctor?" Rose weakly looked up at him and gave a little cough.

"Shhh. Don't try to talk. Save your energy. You've come down with some sort of illness. I'll have to take you down to the med bay and just take a few tests. That okay?" He quietly asked his beloved companion. She simply nodded and that was all it took for him to scoop her up, blankets and all, and take her straight down to the med bay. Knowing that he would never let his Rose suffer because of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose was awakened by a persistent beeping noise. She tried to open her eyes, only to shut them again due to a bright light.

"Shhh. Don't try to move. It's best to save your energy." The Doctor tried to calm his sick companion. "You've caught Redburn fever so you'll need your strength for the next few days." Rose tried to turn over in her bed and groan in protest and cough. She could hear many machines whirring away in the room.

"Ah, careful," The Doctor put his hands on Rose to stop her from moving and calm her down. "Try and get some rest Rose. Doctor's orders." And she gave in to his voice as he sung her an old Galiferayen lullaby.

* * *

Rose tried to open her eyes again and this time wasn't greeted by a blinding light. She wasn't sure for how long she had been asleep but could remember The Doctor telling her that he was in the library and call if she needed anything. She tried to sit up but was immediately hit with a wave of nausea. She leaned of the bed to find a bucket on the floor, The Doctor was prepared for anything. After clutching the bucket for 10 minutes and not throwing up, Rose put the bucket down, though not too far away, just in case. She let her eyes wander around the med bay, surveying the many machines lining the room. Some were turned off while others would flash or show up some new data every so often. She also found the source of the beeping that she had heard earlier. A small machine had been attached to the head of the bed and appeared to be surveying her life signs. Rose turned around in the bed to look at the other side of the room and immediately wished she didn't as her head started to spin. On the bedside table was a glass of water, a bowl of soup, still warm to the touch, and a button with a note that read 'Press if you need anything '. Rose took a few gulps of water and tried to eat a little of the soup which promptly found its way into the bucket. after that Rose lay her exhausted body down and let the waves of sleep take her.

* * *

The Doctor ran about the library, taking down as many books as he could find about Redburn fever. It appeared to be a very common illness found on many different planets (so there was no telling on which one she had picked it up on) and to The Doctor's relief although it was very unpleasant for the first few days to a week it was not fatal. After finding out all that he needed to know, The Doctor left the library and headed towards one of the TARDIS's many kitchens. There he started to make Rose a nourishing soup and although he wasn't the world's best cook (they often ate out anyway) this didn't turn out that badly. It was definitely one of the best things that he had cooked in a long time.

The Doctor made his way into the med bay where Rose was still bundled up in blankets on the med bay examining table. He put the soup and glass of water down and as carefully as he could move the sleeping bundle off the table and onto a much more comfortable bed by the corner of the room. Looking down at the sleeping Rose he absentmindedly brushed her hair away from her face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rose. Rose!" The Doctor gently nudged his companion, trying to wake her up. He hadn't meant to fall asleep in her bed and had when he woke up he found her tightly embraced in his arms. Rose shifted and moaned in her sleep. Slowly her eyes flicked open and she rolled over to look at The Doctor.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked, her voice still groggy from just have woken up.

"I'm actually not sure myself. The more important question is how are you feeling?"

"Groggy and dizzy. And I have a feeling of-" Rose didn't have enough time to finish her sentence before she was hunched over the bucket again. The Doctor put a supportive hand on her should. Rose turned from the bucket, her cheeks were glowing bright red.

"S-sorry. I umm didn't" she started and it looked like she was going to die from embarrassment.

"No, it's alright. Really. You're sick Rose. There's no need to say sorry." The Doctor reassured her, though he could feel his own cheeks turning red. He looked away from her to break try and break the awkward situation when he spotted the barely touched soup bowl.

"Soup didn't go down to well?' he questioned her.

"No, I tried it and it tasted great but it just ended up in the bucket. I'm really sorry." rose looked even more embarrassed. It wasn't everyday that The Doctor cooked and so she felt really bad for not eating it.

"Rose, what did I just say? You have nothing to be sorry for. It's a side effect of the illness,." The Doctor tried to reassure her though from the her expression it didn't look like it was working. Rose looked like she was about to say something when she burst out into another coughing fit. It was so intense that her eyes started to water and small tears started rolling down her cheeks. When she had finished cough The Doctor didn't hesitate to pull her into an embrace. She buried her head into his chest and started sobbing.

"Hey, you're going to be alright Rose. It'll all be over in a few days okay." The Doctor brought a hand up to her head and lovingly stroked her hair. After a few minutes Rose started to calm down and The Doctor let go of her.

"Sor-" Rose began to apologise but quickly cut herself off. the Doctor gave her one of his don't you dare smiles and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey Doctor, is there any foods that I can eat that won't end up in the bucket? It's just that I haven't eaten in a really long time."

" Oh, yes. Of course. I'll be right back." exclaimed The Doctor, swingling right back into action. "You just get back into bed and rest." Rose rolled her eyes as The Doctor clumsily run down the hallway in a mixture of panic and hurry.

* * *

The Doctor returned in a matter of minutes with an armful of bananas.

"You have got to be kidding me!" exclaimed Rose in disbelief.

"What? I keep telling you that bananas are good. Full of potassium and just so happen to be great for Redburn fever." The Doctor acted offended as tossed Rose a banana. She unpeeled it and cautiously took a bite and waited for a moment. When it stayed down she took a bigger bite.

"Alright, just this once I'll agree that bananas are good." she gave in as she continued to munch on her banana. This comment made The Doctor smile.

"I just need to take a few more tests Rose so if you could just sit comfortably on the bed." The Doctor went over to one of the machines and pressed what seemed like random buttons. Rose obeyed and leant against the head of the bed. The Doctor walked over to her and put his hand to her forehead. Her temperature was still in the 40's. Too hot. He went back to one of the many desks and after rummaging around pulled out a tube of cream. He handed it to Rose.

"Rub that over your skin after you take a bath. It should help to get rid of those red splotches." Rose took the ointment and put it on the bedside table. The Doctor went back to one of the workbenches and pulled out a small torch and mirror on a very long stick. Rose sat on the edge of the bed as The Doctor indicated to and he sat next to her.

"Alright, you might want to close your eyes. This light might be a bit strong. Now I want you to open your mouth and say 'Ah'" The Doctor instructed and Rose gave him an odd look.

"Now you're just trying to act like a real Doctor!" Rose teased but she did as she was told and sat patiently as he shone the torch into her mouth and poked around. After seeing nothing of concern The Doctor turned off the light.

"What's the damage?" asked Rose.

"Not too bad though it will probably get worse before it gets any better." At hearing this Rose groaned, rested her head back against the head of the bed and closed her eyes. She felt a warm hand touch hers and looked into the eyes of The Doctor. She hadn't even noticed that she had started tearing up and for some reason she didn't want The Doctor to see her cry so she turned her head and thought about feigning a cough but there proved to be no need as she was hit with another coughing fit. When she had stopped The Doctor found himself soothingly rubbing her back in an attempt to calm her down.

"How about a run you a nice hot bath. It should help with those red splotches and your achy joints." The Doctor's voice came out in barely more than a whisper. He wasn't used to seeing his Rose so weak like this and it hurt both his hearts.

Rose nodded "That would be nice." She really hoped that the strange cream could help with those irritating splotches. She was already sick of being sick and she had only been sick for two days-ish (with all the time she had spent sleeping she couldn't tell exactly). The Doctor got off the bed and walked to the bath in Rose's ensuite while she rested her head on one of the many pillows, listening to the cool sound of the bath water.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose put the cap back on the ointment tube and set it back on her bedside table. The bath had been relaxing and she could already feel the cool ointment helping her hot and flustered skin. All of this combined made her feel a little better, though her persistent cough was yet to go away. Although her bed mounded with sheets and extra pillows looked incredibly inviting Rose couldn't ignore her parched throat. So walking very slowly to ensure she didn't lose her balance she made her way down the hall towards the TARDIS kitchen. Holding onto the bench top for support she made her way around the massive kitchen. She grabbed a glass from a cupboard and as she turned on the tap, her vision started to become blotchy. She tried to reach for the bench or anything that would help stabilise herself but she reached the floor before she had any time.

* * *

The Doctor was in the TARDIS's control room when he heard some racket and then a thud and the sound of glass smashing coming from the kitchen. Fearing the worst, he raced there as fast as he could. Rose was sprawled out on the middle of the floor, her head had obviously hit the hard floor surface as she landed. The Doctor rushed to her side.

"Dammit Rose. Why didn't you ask for help? Why didn't you wait for me?" The Doctor muttered to himself. He felt horrible for leaving Rose alone. He should have told her to call him straight after she was done with her bath. He took her head in his hands and could already feel a bump forming on the back. The Doctor grimaced. It already felt painful and he didn't know if it had done any damage yet. Rose shifted and let out a moan as he gathered her in his arms. Carefully The Doctor brought Rose back to her room and placed her on her bed. She had spent so much in that bed. Too much time. She had slept almost 40 hours in the last three days.

"Doctor?" Rose had opened her eyes and turned over in her bed to face the alien.

"Rose! Careful. How's your head?" He asked her.

"A little sore." She answered putting her hand up to feel the back of her head. When she felt the bump she asked him "Doctor, what happened? I can remember being in the kitchen but..."

"You passed out and hit your head on the floor. I just need to check to make sure that there isn't any damage. Why didn't you wait for me Rose? You should've asked for help."

"I didn't want to bother you." Rose replied, the hurt look on The Doctor's face was making her feel guilty. "All I wanted was a glass of water. I thought I was alright enough to do that."

The Doctor took Rose in a hug and put her hand in his, squeezing it so it just wasn't painful. "Well don't do it again. I really don't mind if you just call from me. You scared me almost into regeneration. Just promise that next time you'll come and get me."

"I promise Doctor. I'll get you next time." Rose promised as tears started running down her face.

The Doctor embraced Rose even further so that her head was pushing against his chest. He started stroking her hair comfortably. "Oh Rose, I really care about you and I don't want to see you get hurt anymore."

Eventually Rose calmed down enough for The Doctor to feel comfortable leaving her alone.

"I'll be right back Rose. I've just got to get some equipment to make sure that you didn't hurt anything." Rose managed a nod and The Doctor left the room, but not before checking Rose's vital signs just one more time. Just to be safe.

* * *

Rose woke to find The Doctor fast asleep on a chair next to the bed, a book that was so old that it's pages were brown and crumpled drooped in his hand. Rose couldn't help but think that he looked so peacefully in his sleep. The concerned frowns, anger and something she almost could have sworn was fear had left his face as he slept. She sat up and moved her hand to brush a few stray hairs from his eyes. She noticed how tired he looked. Had he slept at all since she had been sick? The Doctor did seem one to neglect his own needs when he needed to look after someone else and that wasn't fair to him. She would have to change that. Later. Right now she was going to let The Doctor get some well deserved rest.

Rose examined her body and noticed that the red blotches that had once adorned her skin had now faded and her skin was almost back to normal. That cream must have really worked. Hopefully that meant that she was getting better. Rose felt that she had been in bed long enough. She missed the exciting adventures with The Doctor and the daily running for their lives. She hadn't realised how much that was the new normal for her now and couldn't help but wonder if this was how The doctor felt every time she went home to her mum, sometimes days at a time and didn't let The Doctor leave her for fear that wouldn't come back.

"Rose! Ah, sorry didn't mean to go to sleep." Rose was interrupted from her thoughts by The Doctor waking up in such a start that he nearly fell out his chair, the book finding its unfortunate way to the floor. The Doctor rushed over to Rose in such a panic that she had to try to stifle a laugh. He put a hand up to her forehead.

:Fever seems to have gone down a bit. Heart rate. That's it. I should check your heart rate." The Doctor moved from the bed to rush over to one of the bleeping machines but stopped when he felt Rose's gentle hand close around his wrist.

"Doctor, I'm alright. Really. You need to slow down." The Doctor stopped and looked his companion in the eye.

"But Rose I-" He was cut off as Rose put a finger to her lips and shushed him.

"You spend so much time making sure that everything goes right and giving directions that sometimes you forget that you need someone to give you directions. So I'm giving you one now. Doctor, sit down and rest before you get sick yourself from running about. " she demanded in the most authoritive tone that she could muster. The Doctor could see that there was no point in fighting against her and she did look to be making more progress. He was about to seat himself back in his chair when Rose moved over in the bed and patted the part of the mattress next to her. The Doctor hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to do. Rose gave him a reassuring smile.

"Come on, I'll still need some company." She giggled, giving one of her cheeky, tongue-touched smiles. The Doctor gave a goofy grin back a took his place in the bed, all snuggled up next his pink and yellow companion and for that one peaceful moment, everything in the world was right.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Okay, that's it. The end. I really enjoyed writing this book though looking back on it it is a little weak and I do feel that I can write much better. A new Doctor Who fic will be coming out soon and I will need some baby girl names ;). Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Well that's it. Emmie out.**


End file.
